Syd falls for adam park
by kimmi lee
Summary: Syd falls for adam


Syd meets the other once a ranger team.

This is set in super samurai where the two once in rangers team meet for the first time and where super samurai asked for the both teams one for last year .one from operation overdrive team 2007. At the shiba house Jayden is saying remember this time last year were in trouble and now we are having two different teams one is from last year, one help operation overdrive. Antonio says I can't wait mate.

Jayden says I know.

Mia says cool.

Emily and mike says alright.

After that the old rangers have started to arrive.

Mia says here that pink ranger again.

Syd says do you remember me mia.

Mia says hi to syd.

Syd says to lily who is that guy in the back ground.

Lily says that is adam from might morphin. Syd says oh. Ellie says he is good bloke syd. Syd says ok. Lil and ell says ok back. Syd says can I sing then. They all say ok then. Syd says I am going to sing now. Syd also say are you and lily going to sing with me then the two girls says yes.

He is mine  
>I'm the only thing on his mind<br>He thinks about me all the time  
>He got my love everywhere Nobody treats him like I do<br>There's no party if I'm not in the booth  
>My song keeps in heart in tune<br>like ba-da-da-da-dam-dam  
>He loves me and I love him too<br>He plays me all the night through  
>He keeps me spinning and grinning<br>I'm grinding all over from you singing la-la-la-la-la-la-la-laEveryday la-la-la-la-la-la-la  
>He sings with me la-la-la-la-la-la-la<br>He knows me, he holds me from intro to base.

1-2-3-4

Because the DJ is mine  
>and girl you're wasting your time<br>He only rocks to my music  
>He loves the way I do it all night~<br>The DJ is mine

~My baby, m-my baby baby~  
>The DJ is mine<br>~My baby, m-my baby baby~  
>He only rocks to my music<br>He loves the way I do it all night  
>The DJ is mine<p>

Girl please, don't you even try  
>my baby, keeps me by his side<br>Even though you keep giving him the eye  
>He don't even notice<p>

Everyday la-la-la-la-la-la-la  
>He sings with me la-la-la-la-la-la-la<br>He knows me, he holds me from intro to fade

1-2-3-4

Because the DJ is mine and girl you're wasting your time  
>He only rocks to my music<br>He loves the way I do it all night Cause the DJ is mine  
>And girl you're wasting your time<br>He only rocks to my music  
>He loves the way I do it all night~<br>The DJ is~

I'm what he's listening to  
>I'm blasting through his headphones<br>It's me he falling in love with  
>Yeah I got his head gone<br>He can't even answer the phone  
>my music keeps turning him on<br>Uh-on and on, uh-uh-on and on and on He say, she say – I say I own the DJ  
>Stay at the top of his charts I am the airplay<br>Flier than airplanes  
>I know you hear me<br>In case you didn't, let me reiterate  
>Let me re- let me re- let me reiterate<p>

He is mine  
>I'm the only thing on his mind<br>He thinks about me all the time  
>He got my love everywhere 1-2-3-4<p>

Because the DJ is mine  
>and girl you're wasting your time<br>He only rocks to my music  
>He loves the way I do it all night~ 1-2-3-4<p>

Cause the DJ is mine  
>And girl you're wasting your time<br>He only rocks to my music  
>He loves the way I do it all night~<br>The DJ is mine

~My baby, m-my baby baby~  
>The DJ is mine<br>~My baby, m-my baby baby~  
>He only rocks to my music<br>He loves the way I do it all night  
>The DJ is mine<p>

They all say well done to the three of them. Xander says to bridge is this the other team then. Adam says who that girl in purple. They said ellie Delgado princess of USA. No the blonde hair women. Bridge says that is my friend from spd. Adam says to Bridge what is her name. Bridge says her name is Sydney drew or syd drew people called her. Adam says ok and also says to bridge can I go up to speak to her.

Bridge says no yet. Adam says ok.

Syd is going around the room and saying hi to everybody. Then she bumps into Adam and says I am very sorry for bump into you. Adam says it is fine. Lily and ellie says look at that.

Ellie and lily says night.

The end of that chapter.


End file.
